


You`re on the other side

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Another sad video about my Black Sails OTP.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers





	You`re on the other side




End file.
